


Same Mistake

by Imzadi83



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Character Study, F/M, Fanvids, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imzadi83/pseuds/Imzadi83
Summary: Jane centric fanvid to "Same Mistake" by James Blunt. It was not intended as a shipper vid but could be interpreted as such so I listed the ship anyway.





	Same Mistake




End file.
